Optical elements or components are omnipresent in devices, systems or arrangements where light needs to be directed, expanded, focussed, collimated or otherwise transformed or affected. Optical elements can for example be embodied by lenses, mirrors, Diffractive Optical Elements (DOE), assemblies of such elements, or the like.
In a typical optical system, most or all optical elements usually need to be precisely positioned and aligned in order to properly perform their intended optical function. This positioning and alignment typically involve securing the optical element in a holder or mount of some sort. Proper alignment of an optical element with respect to the holder is a delicate operation that generally requires tight manufacturing tolerances and careful handling.
Barrels are well known types of mechanical holders for optical elements. Barrels typically define a cylindrical cavity in which one or more optical elements are mounted. By way of example, a lens is a type of optical element that is often mounted in barrels. A lens generally needs to be centered with a precision that can be of the order of a few micrometers. Opto-mechanical assemblies in which lenses are mounted and precisely centered are known in the art. Referring to FIG. 1 (PRIOR ART), there is shown a typical assembly 20 including a lens 22, a barrel 24 and a retaining ring 26. The lens 22 is mounted in the barrel 24 with the periphery of one of its surfaces S1 in contact with a lens seat 28. The retaining ring 26 is typically screwed within the barrel 24 and abuts on the surface S2 of the lens 22 opposite to the lens seat 28, thus securing the lens 22 in the assembly 20. It is well known in the art that the lens is centered when the centers of curvature C1 and C2 of both surfaces S1 and S2 lie on the center axis B of the lens barrel 24.
The technique consisting in inserting a lens in a lens barrel and then securing the lens with a threaded ring is generally referred to as the “drop-in” lens technique. The centering precision obtained from this technique first depends on the minimum allowable radial gap between the lens and the barrel. Thermal effects caused by the mismatch of the respective coefficients of thermal expansion of the lens and barrel materials also have an impact on the centering of the lens. Manufacturing tolerances on dimensions of the components of the assembly such as the diameter of the lens, the diameter of the barrel cavity and the difference in thickness along the edge of the lens also affect the quality of the centering. The greater the precision required on the centering of the lens, the greater the manufacturing costs of both lens and barrel.
The main advantages of the drop-in technique are that the assembly time can be very short and that the lenses are removable. Low cost drop-in has, however, the drawback of a lower centering precision. The drop-in method may not be suitable when higher precision is required, and then an active alignment is typically chosen. In this centering method, the lens is first positioned inside the cavity and its decentering relative to the center axis of the barrel is measured. The lens is then moved to reduce the centering error. These steps can be repeated several times until the alignment of the lens complies with the centering requirements. Once centered, the lens is fixed in place with adhesive or other means. This method provides a very high level of centering accuracy, but requires expensive equipment while being time-consuming.
While the discussion above concerns mainly lenses, other types of optical elements can be mounted in a barrel, and such elements are confronted with the same issues as discussed above.
There therefore remains a need for an approach to mounting an optical element in a barrel which alleviates at least some of the drawbacks of known techniques.